Homo Homini Lupus FR
by Auroshara
Summary: C'est à la bataille de Waterloo que Napoléon fait donner la Garde Impériale. Parmi celle-ci, le jeune général de brigade Javert et ses artilleurs. Parmi eux, le jeune soldat Lacroix redoute le champ de bataille et Javert présage déjà la défaite de l'armée française... Que faire, face à l'effondrement de tout un gouvernement ?


_[Chers lecteurs, salutations !_

_Je vous présente ici le fruit de quelques recherches historiques et de croquis napoléoniens qui ont abouti à une nouvelle idée de fiction._

_Ceci est un deuxième épisode de la vie de Javert avant celle qu'on lui connaît dans _"Les Misérables". _Le premier de ces épisodes étant _Lux Aeterna _que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil._

_L'auteur de _"Barricades"_, un livre se voulant relater les jeunes années de l'Inspecteur, a opté pour une histoire se concentrant sur les origines bohémiennes de Javert. Sachant que je voulais imaginer quelque chose plus proche de Victor Hugo, donc peut-être plus politique, j'ai voulu me concentrer sur l'aspect militaire de Javert, d'autant plus que seule sa mère était gitane._

_Javert ayant vécu à la fois la Révolution, l'Empire et la Monarchie, je vous présente ici un Javert haut-gradé de la Garde Impériale, dont les "aventures" malheureuses pourraient trouver une raison à son stoïcisme. Cette fiction se passe dix ans avant qu'il n'obtienne son grade d'inspecteur de police. Et peut-être qu'elle pourra rendre Javert plus sympathique aux yeux des lecteurs._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez mon interprétation de ce personnage légendaire de la littérature française, encore une fois._

_J'ai aussi pris la liberté d'insérer le personnage de l'officier Lacroix que vous pouvez voir en image de présentation de la fiction, dessinée par ma très chère M-C F. Merci à elle !_

_Il y a quelques références au livre de M. Hugo, car on y connaît deux personnages qui ont participé à Waterloo : M. Thénardier et le père de Marius, M. le baron de Pontmercy._

_~ Bonne lecture !]  
_

* * *

L'Empire français était un moment glorieux de l'Histoire de notre pays. Les vétérans qu'on connaît toujours aujourd'hui aux batailles menées par l'Empereur Bonaparte continuaient à faire graver le profil de celui-ci sur de multiples objets personnels qu'ils possédaient, comme dans une sorte d'espoir insensé qu'on vivait toujours sous un Empereur et non sous un roi. La mort du Petit Caporal avait été un déchirement dans le cœur de ces vétérans, glorifiés par Montmirail, humiliés par Waterloo.

Javert était un de ces vétérans qui était heureux que l'Empire se soit effondré, on ne sait trop pourquoi. Il cachait son uniforme de général au fond de sa garde-robe, et il ne portait jamais ses décorations militaires aux défilés de police. On appelait plus volontiers Javert un « cogne » qu'un « brave ». Pour cause, on ne lui avait jamais connu plus que ses arrestations de police.

Pire encore, il avait pressenti la fin de l'Empire avec la bataille de Waterloo. Et son humeur maussade s'était répandue parmi les rangs des artilleurs qu'il commandait. Certains pensaient que l'Empereur allait sauver la mise au dernier moment. Javert avait prestement renvoyé de ses quartiers un sergent nommé Thénardier qui s'évertuait à essayer de lui prouver le contraire. Heureusement, le sergent en question n'avait pas plus retenu le nom du général de brigade que son visage aux épais favoris qui était plus que classique à voir dans la Garde.

Cependant, Javert avait insisté à voir plus souvent ses troupes avant la funeste bataille. A chaque entraînement, à chaque préparation de paquetage pour le bivouac, il faisait les cent pas parmi ses recrues, les fixant d'un œil de faucon sans jamais rien dire. Parfois, dans un élan de gentillesse, peut-être même de compassion, le général prenait la baïonnette d'un de ses soldats et disait :

« Tu ne vaincras personne avec ceci. Laisse-moi te l'aiguiser. »

Ou encore, il prenait des mains le fusil d'un vétéran artilleur pour le remplacer par un mousquet de plus belle qualité, sans attendre un seul remerciement. Javert ne semblait pas même anxieux. Il venait à peine d'avoir ses trente ans, mais il avait déjà le regard d'un soldat qui avait vu des horreurs sans nom. Les militaires, plus que respectueux, se muraient dans un profond silence étrange, menaçant. Leurs mains étaient moites, ils déglutissaient souvent, et le général avait un peu plus de rides que les autres jours.

Enfin, l'artilleur Lacroix tremblait comme une feuille, et il n'arrivait pas à tenir son mousquet en place entre ses doigts. Parmi les rangs, c'était lui le plus certain que le présage de Javert était vrai, et il avait abaissé la visière de son shako sur ses yeux afin qu'on ne lui vit pas la terreur dans son regard. Il était jeune encore, et ses camarades avaient pitié de lui. Il ne parlait même pas, ou alors il balbutiait ; et il priait Dieu à voix basse, car les ordres qui venaient d'en haut n'avaient rien de rassurant. Il disait parfois à un camarade ; « On ne peut pas mourir maintenant ! allez ! je n'ai même pas eu de fils à élever… de femme à aimer… je n'ai fait que la guerre ! Dieu nous vienne en aide ! »

Le camarade en question ne faisait que tapoter son épaule, car il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Lacroix avait la voix de quelqu'un qui se retenait pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

« Je n'ai pas eu d'enfance ! voilà que je dois mourir au printemps de ma vie… ! »

Un jour Lacroix fut convoqué aux quartiers de Javert durant les dernières heures qu'il restait avant de partir avec les artilleurs de la Compagnie du Train pour se rendre à Waterloo. Le général s'y trouvait beaucoup plus solennel, et salua Lacroix avant qu'il ne le fasse lui-même. Il ignora même le fait que l'officier avait oublié de se présenter, parce qu'il ne trouvait plus assez de voix pour le faire. Javert le fit à sa place.

« Officier Lacroix, de la 18ème compagnie 6ème d'artillerie à pied.

\- Commandant.

\- Vous partez à Waterloo. Je n'ai rien pu y faire. »

Lacroix resta silencieux et baissa la tête.

« Vous jouerez les batteries d'Austerlitz dans votre régiment lorsque vous partirez. J'ai confiance en ce que…

\- Monsieur, avec tout mon respect. C'est au prix du droit de jouer ces batteries que nous avons perdu le colonel-général qui vous a précédé. »

Javert soupira et se leva de son bureau. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir devant lui des gens qu'il savait déjà morts avant l'heure, et cela le peinait d'une certaine manière de voir Lacroix si jeune et si fougueux aller déjà tout droit vers la mort, ou avoir, au meilleur des cas, à supporter la vue de l'horreur d'un champ de bataillé raclé de fond en comble par l'ennemi.

Lacroix faisait déjà demi-tour pour disposer, mais Javert posa la main sur son épaule.

« Je combattrai à Waterloo avec vous. »

* * *

Pour ceux qui ont vécu dans les temps anciens, ils pourront savoir qu'il y a beaucoup de façons d'assister au changement d'un régime. On peut, par exemple, réaliser, jour après jour, que notre monde ne sera plus vraiment celui qu'on a connu lorsqu'on était enfant, car les rues se font de plus en plus agitées et que l'esprit de la Révolution s'éveille parmi le peuple.

Pour d'autres cas, on peut s'éveiller un jour, et voir par sa fenêtre que le régime a simplement disparu, détruit pendant notre sommeil, englouti par les ténèbres d'une Histoire qui n'est écrite que par les vainqueurs.

Ou encore, on assiste à la mort d'un monarque comme Néron a assisté à l'incendie de Rome en jouant de la lyre.

C'est dans ce dernier cas que se trouvait la Grande Armée à la bataille de Waterloo. Un jour de 18 juin qui vit, un par un, les soldats aux shakos s'effondrer comme s'effondra le Premier Empire. Un jour de 18 juin qui fut synonyme d'enfer pour tous, recrues comme gradés. Un enfer dans lequel Javert s'était engagé volontairement dans l'espoir de ne pas devoir confronter les mêmes images d'une Terreur qu'il avait vue quelques années auparavant. Un enfer dans lequel l'armée française s'était jetée sans réflexion, hurlant sa rage et son ardeur au fur et à mesure que la peur se distillait dans les veines des militaires.

Lacroix, perdu dans ce champ de bataille qui lui semblait immense, avait posé un genou à terre derrière son canon de six livres. Les hurlements de douleur, de mort des soldats, les ordres criés par les supérieurs, lui brûlaient les oreilles et lui donnaient une migraine horrible. Il avait chaud, et il avait froid tout à la fois ; il avait peur surtout. Il sentait son cœur battre du tambour contre sa poitrine, et sa vue était floue de temps à autre. Au bout d'un certain temps, il n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce que s'évertuaient à crier ses camarades ; il n'entendait plus qu'à distance.

Lorsqu'il aperçut un régiment de Prussiens qui s'avançait au loin, il cria « A l'artillerie ! » d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait plus comme la sienne, et jeta avec empressement un boulet dans son canon. Les détonations se firent intenses et redondantes, et le front des Français s'emplit d'une épaisse fumée blanche qui fit tousser Lacroix. Il entendit une balle siffler à côté de son oreille. Il s'étala contre le sol, couché contre son arme, haletant comme un forcené mais trop valeureux pour appeler à l'aide.

Il se souvint que tout cela avait commencé par une voix qui cria quelques heures plus tôt ; « Artilleurs ! L'Empereur va faire donner la Garde ! »

Lacroix rampa en dehors de son couvert avec les bras tremblants, saisissant son mousquet qui s'était perdu au sol. Il appuya la crosse contre sa joue, mais il ne voyait rien. Il ne voyait alors que l'ombre de ses camarades qui armaient leurs canons à ses côtés. Ces ombres bientôt disparurent. L'officier n'eut le temps que de voir un soldat tomber au sol, happé droit à la poitrine par une balle qui avait atteint son but.

Lacroix savait que la Mort était là, et qu'elle le guettait, lui, jeune officier de vingt-cinq ans à peine, jeune prodige de la Garde Impériale qui serait bientôt remplacé par un autre, tout comme on avait remplacé son Commandant.

Une autre balle fila. Il se redressa d'un coup, comme d'un regain d'énergie. Il arma encore et encore le canon, tirant plusieurs fois, entendant la langue prussienne criée de l'autre côté. Il se couvrait les oreilles, ses traits se durcissaient alors qu'il pouvait ouïr les pas des Prussiens qui se rapprochaient de lui, prêts à l'atteindre, la haine de Napoléon les habitant plus que jamais.

Il vit le bout des mousquets apparaître dans la fumée. Il savait que c'était son dernier instant. Lacroix remit une dernière fois une mèche à son canon, arma celui de douze livres, fit exploser les deux en même temps. Et dans les détonations, on put entendre :

« Vive la France ! »

Un silence tout aussi étrange que celui des troupes avant la bataille s'imposa d'un coup, d'un seul pendant quelques secondes. Silence rompu par un boulet de canon qui s'écrasa à quelques mètres de Lacroix. Il hurla de douleur soudaine et sa vision se fit noire.

Un Prussien émergea du champ de bataille pour venir achever l'officier. Ce fut peine perdue. Ses camarades étaient tombés sous les deux coups de canon de Lacroix, et une baïonnette française lui transperça le cœur. Il tomba sous un coup de pied donné au torse par le propriétaire de l'arme.

C'était Javert.

Il prit Lacroix par le bras et le ramena contre lui, le fixant d'un œil féroce pendant qu'il tenait son mousquet fermement dans l'autre main. Les yeux de l'officier étaient vides mais sa poitrine se soulevait encore, quoique le sang ait déjà teinté son uniforme bleu. Javert secoua la tête et jeta son artilleur sur son épaule, s'éloignant progressivement des canons. Il tenait les deux mousquets et le couvre-chef de Lacroix, qui avait pâle figure, transpercé de part en part par une balle.

« Commandant... Vous êtes en train de…

\- Tais-toi, officier ! aboya Javert. J'ai signé dans l'armée pour arrêter des criminels, pas pour voir des gamins mourir ! »

Lacroix se tut. Un faible sourire se forma sur son visage, cependant il gémissait de douleur. Celle-ci l'emporta sur lui et il ferma les yeux, tombant dans l'inconscience. Javert s'éloigna de plus en plus du champ de bataille. Lui aussi n'avait plus fière allure, son uniforme froissé, taché de sang, plein de poussière. Il se mura dans le silence, ne cherchait plus qu'à mettre Lacroix hors de portée des détonations, hors de portée d'un enfer qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir.

Le général sentait dans son épaule la morsure lancinante d'une balle qui était toujours bloquée dans ses chairs, mais sa seule priorité pour l'instant était de sauver l'artilleur. Il savait quel mot pendait aux lèvres de Lacroix avant que Javert ne lui impose l'interruption.

« Déserter ».

Le général était en train de déserter. Il avait jeté son couvre-chef de gradé, et il désertait avec son artilleur le plus fidèle. Et personne ne saurait l'en blâmer, car l'Empire s'était effondré sous leurs yeux. Des réminiscences d'une enfance qu'il n'avait qu'effleurée étaient apparues à Javert comme lui était apparu la solution à un avenir qu'il avait espéré meilleur.

Soit. Javert déserta avec l'officier Lacroix. Ils n'entendirent plus parler de la Grande Armée. Lacroix voua une éternelle admiration à son général depuis ce jour.

Leurs vies ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, cependant. Tel était le but de la manœuvre. Et comme l'avait prévu Javert qui s'était retranché au Nord de la France, Napoléon 1er abdiqua son Empire aux ennemis du pays.

* * *

Au poste de police de Montreuil-sur-Mer, les gendarmes étaient fort tranquilles ces jours-ci. Le crime était peu présent depuis la réforme de la police. L'Empire avait eu d'énormes répercussions sur la France, si bien que la toute nouvelle Garde Nationale suffisait à impressionner les criminels et qu'il n'y eut plus besoin de trop de gendarmes pour les ramener au poste. Les vétérans de l'Empire, disions-nous, continuèrent à faire graver le profil de l'Empereur. Et ils s'engageaient dans la Garde Nationale pour espérer avoir un uniforme similaire à leur uniforme de guerre. L'effet s'était amenuisé au fil des années.

Les favoris de Javert étaient passés du noir au gris foncé. Il coulait ses jours dans son bureau, parfois sur le terrain. Il avait troqué son mousquet contre une matraque. Enfin l'appelait-on « Inspecteur ».

Son uniforme de Garde Impérial était là, quelque part, mais pas sur lui ; et son propre shako était remplacé par un haut-de-forme, quoique, il attardait parfois son regard sur les couvre-chefs de ses auxiliaires.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec un grincement. Un Garde National à un âge de bonne sagesse pénétra dans la pièce, saluant respectueusement l'Inspecteur Javert.

Celui-ci se leva et rendit le salut, inclinant la tête. Il fit signe au Garde de s'asseoir, et croisa les bras en regardant au-dehors.

« Tu sais, officier, qu'ils font une commémoration de la chute du régime demain. J'ai déserté, tu le sais, je n'ai pas le droit d'y participer. Mais toi ! ma foi ! tu devrais. Je te couvrirai. Tu as de brillantes années de service. Tu mérites bien de porter tes décorations au défilé et de voir les enfants acclamer ton passage.

\- Vous m'accordez un congé pour le défilé, Inspecteur ?

\- Tes affaires seront gardées, et je veillerai sur ton appartement. Le nouveau maire nous a été clément, et il tient lui-même à te féliciter. »

Le Garde sourit et ajusta son shako sur la tête. Celui-ci n'était pas d'état neuf. Il avait été réparé, mais on pouvait toujours lui voir un trou au niveau de la cocarde.

« Officier Lacroix. A vos ordres, Inspecteur. Puis-je disposer ?

\- Tu le peux. »

Et Lacroix s'éloigna, son insigne de police brillant sur son épaule, son sourire devenu coutumier depuis quelques années. Sa démarche était devenue quelque peu étrange depuis Napoléon, cependant

Il était difficile de s'habituer à une jambe de bois.


End file.
